There are presently many driver-age persons who cannot drive conventional motor vehicles because such persons have a leg or legs amputated or are otherwise incapable of using their legs. Attempts have been made to provide special controls for such persons. Such attempts, however, are generally confined to hand-operated controls. While such hand-operated controls have a certain degree of usefulness, it would also be desirable if controls could be provided which are not necessarily limited to actuation by the hand but, for example, could also be actuated by a stump of the remaining limb.